Have You Forgotten?
by Blue Azagem 109
Summary: The boys had never been in love with anyone until now. Three girls hold pain. But most importantly, why are the boys acting this way? Why don't they care about their friends? I suck at summaries. Just read it. BBRae RobStar and CyJinx. BBRAE MAIN COUPLE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but the story. And the furniture. So yeah.

* * *

For the past month, it was quiet in the tower. Well, at least the girls were mostly quiet, and they didn't see much of the guys anymore either. Whenever Jinx would visit, they would go anywhere but near _them_ _,_ mostly pointing to Cyborg. Why? The boys had been dating other girls for the past month. The girls already had told how they felt about the boys to each other, but now it was impossible.

Robin now dated his former teammate Barbra/Batgirl when they started to hang out together again. Oh, how Starfire hated it. She had cried every night. Cyborg was now dating Bumblebee making Jinx envious with a passion. But the worst of all, was Raven. She had brought Terra's mind back one day, but she should've known the consequences. BeastBoy got right back into her leaving Raven depressed, jealous, and broken. Though, none of them really realized it. She was too good at hiding it.

The two girls never really talked to the boys anymore, they were too busy to notice. Then there was that one night Jinx came over...

"Friends, please come over to my bedroom, I have something I wish to discuss," Starfire said into her communicator. Raven and Jinx quietly walked over to the alien's bedroom and slid open her door carefully.

"Oh, hello Raven, hello Jinx," she said in a sad tone.

"What did you want to talk about?" Raven asked. Starfire sighed and looked down.

"Haven't you felt as if- as if we are losing not only our loves, but our dear friends?" she asked in a worried voice.

"What do you mean, Star?" Jinx asked. Starfire plopped down her bead and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, for one, they have not done the talking to us. It is like they are ignoring us." Raven shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. They were the only ones who truly cared for her. No, she couldn't believe it.

"What makes you say that?" she blurted out.

"Friend, we have not talked to them for the weeks, but none of them has ever come over to ask about our ell being!" the alien said as a tear rolled down to her cheek.

"She does have a point," Jinx agreed. She had to accept it. But she couldn't.

"You know what, this is ridiculous. Tomorrow I'll prove that they still do care, they can't just stop!"

"But friend Raven-"

"Starfire, make your pudding of sadness. I'll throw someone on the wall, we'll have conversations. Just try!" Raven said desperately, which was nothing like Raven. Suddenly, one of Starfire's fluffy bears exploded. The girls knew it wouldn't work, but they had to try, right?

THE NEXT MORNING...

Raven had sent Jinx through a portal to get her home. After that, the girls walked out of Starfire's room. They noticed the blonde Titan walking ahead of them. Starfire smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Mornings of goodness to you friend Ter-" Terra ran up to the door, not noticing the girls.

"BeastBoy!" she laughed running to him.

"Ra," Starfire finished. She wanted to cry, really, she did. But she kept herself strong.

When the girls walked in, nobody noticed.

"Good morning," Raven said in her monotone. Cyborg was seriously the only one who responded, which you'd probably be happy that someone said something. But then he spoke.

"Yeah, hey Haven. Oh, Bee is calling! Hey Bee!" 'He forgot my name?' Raven thought. Starfire thought of what to say.

"Friends, i wish to make the pudding of sadness! Do you know why?" she asked her friends. Nobody spoke again. She frowned.

"Because I am very depressed currently," she called out, pouting. Robin smiled.

"Uh huh, that's cool-Hey BeastBoy! Barb and I were wondering if you would like to go on a double date, you guys free?" he called. The changeling turned around.

"Sure! You in Terra?" he asked, looking down at his girlfriend. She nodded, smiled, and snuggled closer. Raven winced at this.

"You know what BeastBoy, I'm going to try tofu dogs!" she said in a fake tone. She never really wanted attention, but right now? She thrived attention from her friends.

"Ok, that's cool," he replied, not even turning around. Raven gave up. She cried. Oh, how she cried. Multiple pillows and cups exploded. Then Robin angrily looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said. Since when did they become like this?

"Robin, you shall not speak to friend Raven like that!" Starfire defended.

"Why don't you guys just disappear like you've been doing all month?" Robin yelled. Robin had never been this mad. Raven saw the rest frown. None of them so mad. Starfire cried as well, hanging on to her friend.

"Let's go Starfire," the empath whispered as the two flew to the roof.

* * *

Yes the boys are jerks. Why? I dunno. Why do you think they're like this? REVIEW TO ANSWER!

PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

Hi...yeah. Short Chapeter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did,I would be making this into an episode...I think. I WOULD WATCH IT!

* * *

Starfire stared at the waves, listening to the earth. She felt her tears blow away as the water did. Raven watched along with her friend, feeling her sadness.

"Why must people be cruel?" Starfire asked.

"Why did Robin say the mean words?" she asked again. Raven looked down, her hair swaying.

"I don't know Starfire. I don't know." She thought of the scowls her friends gave to them. Why were people so cruel?

Starfire thought. "What was it you said? When Cyborg had left? People shall come, people shall go, and it is pointless to be sad?"

She couldn't hear Starfire's sobs or words, she only could hear her own thoughts.

'Every time Terra has stolen an important thing from me. At first, she had stolen Starfire and I was no longer best friend. She had stolen Cyborg, who was always there for me. She stole Robin with a role of being his sister. And what hurts the most is that she stole BeastBoy from me.' She felt a tear roll down with a mixture of jealousy before she continued to think.

'He told me all the jokes, he comforted me. He protected me when I was weak and after Terra he had done none of those things! It was like I wasn't even there!'

She heard a window crash from below her. Starfire sat closer to Raven and brought her into a hug.

"It will be the alright friend. We shall just move on. No matter how hard it may be. Even if BeastBoy is in love with a traitor, or that Cyborg is no longer our big brother... and my Robin is in love with that STUPID BATGIRL!" she yelled, flying from her position. Her hair flowed and starbolts automatically shot from her hands, destroying the rocks on the beach. She felt fury flow through her body.

"HE HAD KISSED ME! DID THAT NOT MEAN SOMETHING? SHE IS A KLORKBAG! SHE HAD TURNED HIM INTO A KLORKBAG! I-"

"Starfire! Calm down!" Raven said, tugging at her friend's boot. The princess looked down and floated to the ground.

"I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to-" Suddenly, a door shot open with their team standing behind them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Cyborg yelled with a stern face. How dare someone destroy their home?

Robin looked around and noticed the dents on the rocks below. They were a perfect hole. He saw little green sparks fading, which only meant one thing.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled grabbing her wrist. She gasped at how strongly he gripped her hand.

"What were you thinking?" he growled, squeezing harder.

"Please! You are hurting me!" she grew fearful at what Robin might do.

Raven acted fast and encased him with her dark aura.

"Robin! Leave her alone!" Terra then walk up to the empath.

"No, you leave her alone! She obviously was destroying or home. Oh and by the way Ravey, I don't think that window broke itself," she frowned. Inside, Terra was feeling joy with her plans.

"Yeah Raven, god you can be so insecure. And you call me the childish one," the changeling scoffed. Starfire ran to BeastBoy. It was her turn to protect her friend.

"You can not talk to Raven that way!" she argued kicking at his side. She didn't want to do it, at all. But this wasn't her normal goofy little brother figure, this was a mean jerk.

"Let us go friend," Starfire whispered. She pulled her up and flew into the distance.

"Serves them right. Anyway, let's go," Terra said pulling her boyfriend. the team(well, most of the team)nodded and walked along with her.

As they did, Terra smiled.

* * *

"Hello?" Jinx asked picking her communicator. She saw the faces of her good friends.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up? Wait, where are the guys, and why are you walking?" she questioned while fixing her hair a bit. Raven didn't speak and Starfire looked down sadly.

"They would not wish to see us at time like this. I fear we lost them forever," she sighed. Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Before Starfire could answer, Raven held up the alien's hand revealing red marks and a bruise. Jinx gasped at the sight and looked at the girls with wide eyes.

"Who did that to you?" She felt she had known the answer but was worried she was right.

"Robin hurt her," Raven answered. Starfire nodded.

"The boys had yelled at us for destroying a window and exploding the rocks at the shore." Jinx then gave a furious look.

"How dare they do that?You know what girls, I'll pick you up. You can hang with me for the day." Starfire looked up with a small smile.

"Yes. Yes, I would enjoy that very much. What about Raven?" she asked with still a tiny bit of sadness in her voice.

"Sure," she said plainly as if the answer was obvious. Jinx smiled at her friends.

"Ok, where would I find you?" Starfire stopped walking and moved her communicator to show a sign of a store.

"Near the comic book shop, got it. Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye!"

"Goodbye friend!" Starfire waved.

* * *

So that is all for this chapter! Please review and flames are always allowed.

Anyway,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! Thank you for reading this story! I also want to give a shout out to bbrae-4ever fanfics for being so supportive in the reviews for my stories. Thanks! Love ya.

Anyway,

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, we would have a better ending. An ending with no cliff hangers. An ending that explains more things. AND AN ENDING WITH NO TERRA!

* * *

"And then, that is when he had hurt me," Starfire said with a tear rolling down her cheek. The girls were now in a cafe with Starfire drinking a smoothie, Jimx drinking cofee and Raven drinking her tea.

"I'm so sorry about all of this!" Jinx said sincerely,"And Cyborg did nothing?"

"No," Raven quietly said. In her hood, her eyes were still watered.

"Those jerks! I ever see them again, I'm going to-"

"Jinx! Quiet down!" Raven whispered. the pink haired girl turned around and saw people staring at her from her rant. She blushed nervously and sat back down.

"Hehe, sorry. But what do plan on doing?" Jinx asked sipping her drink. Starire shrugged.

"I fear there is simply nothing that can be done. I had thought of possibly joining Titans East, but our team would still visit anywa." The alien held her knees tightly in need of comfort. Then they heard a voice.

"...and that's when Mad Mod hypnotized BB!" It was a male. With a low voice. An obvious voice. Cyborg.

"Wow! He really sounds stupid!" they heard Bumble Bee laugh. Jinx eyes widened as she saw them.

"We have to go," Raven whispered. How were they here? The girls ran to the door until

"Hey! Jinx! Is that you?" Cyborg yelled. The girls froze and became pale. They had no more time to run. Raven thought quickly and opened up her portal underneath them.

"Hm. Guess not."

"Thank goodness! Who wants to be with that mischievous witch. Am I right Sparky?" Cyborg laughed and nodded at his girlfriend's joke.

* * *

"Did we lose him?" Jinx whispered to Raven. The empathize looked around and nodded as they continued to walk.

"This shall be hard. I wish to be with our friends, but I do not want to go back. I am having the mixed feelings, android they are confusing!" Starfire sighed. She didn't know how to deal with this.

"I know what you mean Star, I know," Raven sighed as well. She then placed a shiny metal ring on her finger and changed here appearance. It wasn't until they had reached the stop sign that Jinx noticed.

"Well, maybe we could go to myahhhh RAVEN?" she screeched in shock. In Raven's place, there was a pale skinned girl with jet black hair. She had deep blue eyes and wore an indigo hoodie with jeans. Her boots were now black instead of violet. And most importantly, no chakra!

"Eeek! You are not our friend!" Starfire said with glowing green eyes.

"Wait! No, it is me!" she yelled before the alien could shoot. She slipped off the ring from her finger and transformed back into the Azarathin we all know and love.

"These are just the rings Cyborg designed when he went to the Hive." Jinx suddenly felt a wave of memories go back to her times with Victor Stone. The dance, their classes, their-WAIT.

"He made more?" she questioned. Raven nodded.

"I thought that if we had put these on, the others won't notice us if they come near us." She slipped the ring back on and handed one to Starfire.

"Oh, I would love to try!" she squealed, fascinated by the little devices. Quickly, she put on her ring and felt something tingle through her body. Starfire now had a different appearance. She was stilled a fiery redhead, but her face was a little bit different. She had more human eyebrows and they now were longer. Her skin turned into a more peach color than orange, and her eyes weren't completely green. She had a purple vest above her pink shirt and wore the same type of skirt and purple boots as before.

"So, this is what I would like as a human," she quietly said as her mind wandered off. Jinx was amazed at how different the rings made them look. They no longer were Teen Titans, they were just teens.

"You guys look amazing!" she said in complete awe. Raven shrugged and the girls continued to walk.

"Anways, as I was saying, maybe we could stay at my apartment for the day. Um, girls?" The girls had reverted back to their sad faces at the mention of a home.

"Um, I know this may seem, out of the blue, yes? But I was thinking friends. That, we could stay at Jinx's house, forever?" Starfire timidly asked.

"What?"

"Actually," Raven started,"I had the same idea. I mean, until we can find another home." Jinx looked at them in shock. They wanted to stay with her?

"Really? I mean, I would love to but-"

"Please friend? I do not think I can take any more of our friends' abuse!" she asked shaking her head. Jinx looked up to Starfire and smiled.

"Of course, I understand."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"Well, we're here. My home sweet home!" she said opening the door. It definitely wasn't a small apartment.

"This place looks great," Raven said. Jinx smiled and jumped to her couch.

"Ok, I'd you want to live here though, you should come up with fake names." Starfire put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm. My real name on my planet is Kori'anders."

"Kori'anders, what can we do with that?" Jinx thought.

"I've got it! Star, your new name from now on is Kori Anderson!" Starfire (or Kori) clapped at this name. She loved it!

"Well, since Raven is still my real name and is and earth name, I guess I could be Rachel Roth?" Raven pondered. Jinx nodded in agreement.

"Well then, welcome to my home Kori and Rachel!" Jinx said bowing.

"Oh, how very chivalrous of you Jinx," Rachel sarcastically said.

"Now there's the Raven I know! Or should I say, Rachel I know?" Jinx laughed. They laughed android laughed for while until

"Wait, shouldn't you guys tell the team?" Kori shook her head.

"I believe not friend, they do not need to have us there. They will not care. We do not to tell them anything," Kori said as she walked off to the bathroom. She thought of her friends, of Batgirl and Silky. Silky!

"I have left my little bumgorph! Hopefully BeastBoy will take care of him."

BACK HOME

"We're back guys!" Cyborg's voice filled the room. The teens turned around to see BumbleBee in the cybernetic Titan's arms.

"Oh, hey dude! Want to play a little Mega Monkeys 6?" BeastBoy asked, holding up a controller.

"You bet!" he said, jumping yo the couch. Terra looked around and noticed something.

"No little demon spawns or alien troqs. Perfect," she mumbled.

"What was that Terra?" BeastBoy asked swinging his head. She stuttered nervously.

"N-nothing! It's just that it's so quiet!"

"Hmm, yeah. You're right. That troq and that witch have finally learned how to shut up," Robin said shrugging and went back to doing whatever he was doing.


End file.
